


金継ぎ

by pppagan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 人們總移不開視線，想要目賭它無數次碎裂、無數次修補完好，彷彿自己亦能由此克服恐懼、承受苦楚。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 46





	金継ぎ

**Author's Note:**

> 警示: R18｜非自願性行為描寫｜FF7R夜襲補充版及嘮叨｜Fucking Mirror (AGAIN) (I am so sorry.)

他的表情總是迷茫而易碎。

薩菲羅斯抓起他的雙臂，逼着他彎身向前。白晃晃的光映在項背，皮膚因着恥辱而透出粉色，汗珠閃爍。觸感粗澀的皮革摩挲着外突的蝴蝶骨，指腹下的肌肉僵硬緊實。鏡中的克勞德微側着身，閉着眼，卻不會再反抗。他已經明白這是一場由薩菲羅斯所建構的夢境。直到他滿意為止，克勞德都無法醒來。

需要幫忙嗎？薩菲羅斯問，語氣輕快得可惡，邊將他壓向前，一手捋弄起陰莖。那話兒正不情不願地挺立，滲出體液。克勞德因着冷意瑟縮，不自覺退到薩菲羅斯懷中，又一遍遍地被頂向前方。乳尖碾上鏡面，酸軟發痛，隨着刺激而硬起。他不慎張開眼瞥見自己的模樣，霍地別過頭，耳尖熱得發燙。薩菲羅斯輕笑，喜歡嗎？他不肯回應，努力壓抑喘息。薩菲羅斯亦未期待回應，單純地享受話語帶來的權力。再者，他會讓他回答的，或遲或早。

他粗暴地套弄着他的性器，感受懷裡的軀體不住發抖、抽搐。抑在喉底的呻吟噯昧又模糊，終於在即將高潮時漏出幾個音節。薩菲羅斯在他耳畔吐息，一手掐住龜頭貼上鏡面。濁液將光潔的表面弄得髒兮兮，克勞德也被他弄得亂七八糟，尖叫着想要推開他、躲開前端傳來的陣陣涼意——無處可逃，只能抗拒地迎來高潮。精液濺得到處都是。薩菲羅斯毫無預兆地退開，任由克勞德雙腿發軟摔落地面。後者疑惑地轉身，碧藍色的眼瞳仍然無法聚焦，散渙地凝在空中某一點。嘴唇鮮豔發紅。

他俯下身，圈起他的手腕，說，聽話。

克勞德沒有太多選擇。

他的人偶順從地屈膝，跪姿端正，腦袋深深埋進臂彎。薩菲羅斯指尖沿着脊骨的曲線下劃，戴着手套摸索進小穴，彷彿在進行一場嚴謹的身體檢查。手套上沾着的精液使侵入變得輕鬆。穴口微張着吃進指截，溫熱的肉壁包裹起侵入者。他沒費多少功夫便找對了地方，指腹反覆搓揉起那小片軟肉。克勞德腿根打顫，腰不受控地下塌貼近地面，臀部抬高，彷彿迫不急待地想要挨操。

別心急。他說，邊往臀尖掐了一記，滿意地聽見對方痛呼，又馬上咬緊牙根，不願再吭一聲。這副拒絕服從的姿態教人惱怒，沒關係，他們有很多時間。拇指死死按壓在肉道的敏感點，他的人偶再次勃起了。在高潮不久後勃起并不好受。克勞德難受地嗚咽着，身體違背意志興奮得要命。薩菲羅斯仔細地替他按摩性器，見半垂着的肉柱顫巍巍地立起，便嘉許地吻上他的肩膀，手上的動作變本加厲，小穴甚至淅淅瀝瀝淌出水來。聽見了嗎？他輕聲問道，水聲在靜謐的空間中格外響亮，都是從你這裡流出來的。手指在穴口攪動，皮革手套被滿溢的淫水浸濕，黏糊地貼附在皮膚，抽插因而變得困難。薩菲羅斯收回手，咬上邊緣抽掉手套。語調與話語相矛盾地透出一股愉悅，你把我的手套弄髒了，該怎麼賠罪？克勞德一臉茫然，不知所措地眨動眼睛。

薩菲羅斯是位好主人，他會逐一教會他的。

他耐心地調整着克勞德的姿勢，要求他用手臂支撐起身體，腦袋仰起，打開腿。克勞德搖頭，怎麼都不肯睜眼望向鏡子。也難怪，鏡中的他滿臉通紅，陰莖鼓漲貼上小腹，赤身裸體地跪趴在他的仇敵跟前。鏡面上還遺着先前的精液，塗抹在他的成像，此刻正沿着唇角緩慢滴落。薩菲羅斯盯了一會兒，忽然有了主意。

噓，他安慰着克勞德，不用害怕，睜開眼。克勞德依然低着頭，置若罔聞。他并不氣惱，幾乎是歡快地抓上他腰側，性器抵上被摩擦得發紅的穴口，虛虛陷進甬道裡，又再抽出，如此反覆幾遍。不！他的人偶掙扎着，總算願意說話了。他憐愛地撫摸克勞德的頸側。好好看着，他說，挺身與他的人偶結合為一。

即便做足準備也沒有太大幫助。克勞德睜大雙眼，鏡像映在他的眼眸，但他甚麼都看不見。碩大的陰莖破開甬道，強硬地將他打開，將他塞滿。小穴圓張着吞吃異物，穴口繃緊，又痛又癢。他沒法思考。這不過是開始。薩菲羅斯開始操他，力度之大他得雙手抵在鏡壁才不至於整個人撞上去。他漸漸控制不住聲音，丟臉地哭叫出聲。

不，不行。他往薩菲羅斯摟在他腰間的手使勁撓了記，反被抓住，整個被抱起跪好貼上鏡面。不許拒絕，薩菲羅斯說，我給你的東西都要好好收下。他亦無從拒絕。感官化為單一刺激，疼痛與快樂交織。終於，他雙手脫力，眼見腦袋就要磕到鏡子，薩菲羅斯伸手護在他額前，他便狠狠撞進他手心。看着，看看你自己，薩菲羅斯咬着他的耳廊，頂弄的力度越發兇狠，他有種要被捅穿的錯覺，唯有抽噎着依從。薩菲羅斯將他弄得一塌糊塗，皮膚上覆着薄汗，金髮散亂貼在臉頰，眼睛濕漉漉的，眼框通紅沁出淚水，看着可憐又委屈。四處灑落在的精液無一不提醒着他正被薩菲羅斯操，甚至從中獲取歡愉。他抿緊嘴唇，猛地轉過頭，無論如何都不肯再看。另一道命令響起。舔掉。

他沒明白意思，困惑地嗯了聲。薩菲羅斯敲了敲鏡面，都是你弄髒的，要好好清理乾淨。他倏地漲紅了臉，又一句拒絕脫口而出。薩菲羅斯彎起嘴角看着他，豎瞳鮮綠發亮，不懷好意。陰莖從他體內抽出，啵的一聲，水液啪答打落地面。他答應與否都沒有區別，或者說，他的拒絕只會成為薩菲羅斯懲罰他的另一個藉口。服從會讓他少受點折磨嗎？他顫抖着閉上眼——薩菲羅斯默許了這點小瑕疵——張嘴，伸出舌頭——

薩菲羅斯輕撫他的頭髮，好孩子。再次填滿了他。

這難以定義，一切都太多、太滿，似一場鋪天蓋地的洪水，誓要將他淹沒。感官在歡愉中迷醉，思緒在高潮裡抽離。他想要昏厥過去，想要就此逃離，但靈魂仍被囚困，被誰牢牢抓住，被迫與之相連，死亡亦無法將鏈結割裂。沒有人能在夢境中再次入夢——

薩菲羅斯摟着他的人偶，動作輕柔地將他抱到一邊。克勞德看起來累壞了，疲倦地半垂着眼，眉頭亦鬆開來，軟軟地倚在他懷裡。他伸手描摹起他的五官，眉骨、唇瓣、喉結、鎖骨、小腹，傷疤盤踞在上，許多已經褪色，但仍能分辦出猙獰的輪廓。他看上去如此脆弱易碎，同時無堅不摧。如同造工精緻的瓷碗，被甚麼人砸到地面，摔成碎塊，又重新鍍上金漆、填平傷痕。它永遠不會完好如初，卻從未比現在更為完整，在流長時間裡煥發出溫潤細膩的光。人們總移不開視線，想要目賭它無數次碎裂、無數次修補完好；想要旁觀他的苦難，見證他的再生，彷彿自己亦能由此克服恐懼、承受苦楚，變得更加⋯完整。

他傾身親吻他，對他而言這簡直是溫柔得不可思義。這是他的，他一手雕琢的人偶，獨屬於他。唯有他主宰他的一切喜悅與哀慟。他是如此篤定克勞德最終會回到自己身邊。他輕輕吻過他肋骨間的疤痕，一切的開端，直到耳邊，柔聲道，現在睡吧，做個好夢。


End file.
